The overall objective of the research is to understand the development and maintenance of spatial behavior. The major focus is on studies with kittens where the type of visual experience is varied. The research will test the viability of the necessity of active commerce with the environment for perceptual development, as maintained by Held and Hein and their collaborators, and the "two visual system" hypothesis which holds that form perception is innate and spatial behavior is learned.